She will always belong with me
by Flyawaybacon
Summary: Hermione and Harry...? Doesn't add up, does it? But what if Hermione is just trying to get some attention from Ron and when she gets it Harry sees how hot she really is. Could this end up in a battle of who gets her...definaitly! Pranks?Rumors? Of course!
1. Chapter 1

**So bored...I have an account...maybe it won't be too bad? - The thoughts going through my head as I write this...**

**Disclamer: I don't own nothing! Including these characters...**

**Chapter 1: Ron's POV**

"_Ron?" She whispered quietly, barely a whisper. I look up and nod, telling her to carry on..._

" _I think I'm in love..." My heart jumps...SHE LOVES ME TOO!_

" _I know Hermione..." I say softly._

"_Great! Now how should I tell him?"_

"_Him?"_

"_Harry. You said you knew..."_

"_Oh. Right. Sorry, just distracted." I say trying with all my heart, body and mind not to scream in agony as my heart is ripped to pieces._

"_Well...What d'you think? How should I tell him?"_

That, is how I got my heart ripped apart...and I am the only one to blame...

Could I have been less of a spastic retard!

Why I told her to send him a load of flowers and a letter, it unknown.

Maybe it was the expression of pure joy on her face at the mention of his name.

…

Or maybe I'm just an unattractive, 17 year old ginger, who in no way close to being in league of the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Ron! Are you listening?" I hear Harry say, exasperatedly.

Well, maybe if he knew that my heart was being held together with one piece of flimsy string, he would be a little more sensitive.

"Yeah, yeah...you like the blue one, but you think the black one makes you look sexy..."

"Which one do you think she'll like the best?" Inquires Harry.

In fact I did know which one she would prefer...the black one.

She thinks that blue is a girl colour, as she had told me when I had been shopping for clothes with her...this is exactly why I told him that she would prefer the blue.

Mean? I think desperate would be a better fitting word.

What else could I have done...i really needed them to not work out!

It just wasn't natural.

She belonged to me.

Always had...always will.

**Hermione's POV **

"Do you think he will be angry...You know, if he finds out I'm just trying to make Ron notice me?"

"Nah...I reckon he just wants a girlfriend and will settle with whatever he can get." Ginny replys.

"Wow! Thanks Gin, now I feel totally worthless!"

"I-I didn't mean it like that, I'm so sorry!"

"You know I'm being sarcastic...?"

"Oh right! Yeah, I knew, pffft!"

As I look in the mirror I wonder what Ron will think of the dress.

Will he think I look beautiful?

Or

Will he not notice at all, because all he will be doing is staring at Luna?

I'm siding with the second reaction... Who would care about a "Mudblood" anyway?

**What did you think?**

**Should I carry on or was it absolutely terrible...review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Harry's POV**

" Hey, Hermione!" She really did look pretty, but my eyes were on Ginny...When did she become so...HOT!

"Hi Harry."

I don't even know why I said yes to Hermione...I guess I'm just tired of being called gay...

Not that I am, because Ginny isn't a man.

That rhymes...Bahaha!

"HARRY!"

"What the- oh right...I zoned out didn't I?"

"Yeah, you know what? Never mind, I'm going to go talk to someone who actually cares about me."

"Hermi-..."

Maybe I should just let her go, maybe she is PMSy...that is the only reason girls get irritated right?

...OMGooosssh! Ginny is walking towards me!

When did she get boobs?

"Hey!"

"Oh...hi!" I hope she didn't notice me staring at her chestal area...

"Was there something on my dress?"

Oh...I'm screwed...Excuses! Excuses?

Maybe a distraction would be better...

"Do you smell...Up dog?" I try.

"What's Up dog?"

"Nothing much...how about you?"

She stares at me like I'm a two-faced, one-legged cat, until realization hits her and she giggles.

"Oh Harry...You are a sad, sad person..."

**Hermione's POV**

Harry is such a pig!

Even as my "boyfriend" he doesn't even look at me!

Maybe I should go talk to Ron...

But wouldn't that be totally going against my own plan?

I guess I could just sit alone and see if he has started noticing yet...

**Ron's POV**

Why is Hermione sitting alone!

I'm going to have to talk to Harry about this...if he is lucky enough to have her as a girlfriend, he shouldn't be leaving her alone...unprotected, where any sexymanbeast(Me :3) could seduce her.

As I walk trying to look manly and sexy...I trip.

I am such a dork.

"Ron? Are you okay?"

She's talking...now what!

Talk back...good idea.

"I'm cool!"

"What?"

"I mean, I'm sexy, wait no! Urgh! I'm alright..."

"Okaaay..."

"Can I sit with you?"

"Sure..."

Yes...! Level one...Being seen together!

Gosh, she looks beautiful.

Opposites attract...right?

"So..." She says.

"Soo..."

What should I say?

Urgh!

"How are you?"

"I'm okay...you?"

"Fine..."

"..."

People are dancing...maybe I should...no...I can't.

Do it!

No!

I am a MAN!

"Would you like to dance?"

"Okay..."

"Ah, fine- wait...Yes?"

"Yeah, that's what I said..."

"Right...Lets go..."

I think I am in heaven.

**And...REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hermione's POV**

I think my plan worked!He actually asked me to dance!

I didn't even know he could dance...and he is pretty good at it.

He smells...really good.

"OW!"

"Sorry!"

Great I stepped on his toe, again.

Concentrate Hermione!

This is really fun, I wonder if he is enjoying it...

I think I'm going to have to end my fake relationship with Harry.

And wait for Ron to ask me out...

**Ron's POV**

Her boobs are touching me! Hahaha!

Concentrate!

It really sucks that she is going out with Harry, otherwise I would be snogging her brains out right now...

Gosh I am hormonal!

You can't smell hormones right!

**1 day later**

**Hermione's POV**

I broke up with Harry...Why hasn't Ron done anything yet!

Gosh...now I have no boyfriend...and no plan!

Wait! Flirting seems to work for most people...

But I don't know how to flirt!

There _has _to be a spell for seductivity or flirtatiousness.

I will find it if it is the last thing I do!

**Ron's POV**

After Hermione broke-up with Harry, The Boy who Lived, I knew she would never go for me, The Boy who Tripped.

So, I decided she would want nothing to do with me.

Now I am lonely...eating chocolate frogs while staring at a picture of her.

Isn't this what women resort to?

Well maybe if I perform there strange ways I will be able to understand them.

PFFFT! That is never going to happen.

**Hermione's POV**

I found it!

_Spell of seductivity_

Yes! Now to make it...

Hmmm...I have all the ingredients, except for one.

_A strand of hair from the person you wish to seduce._

Oh damn.

How the frieking hell am I going to get that!

I'll have to sneak into his room when he is not there.

A distraction!

"GINNY! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OVER HERE! I HAVE A PLAN!"

**Thats it for now...any tips? Something I should change?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Harry´s POV**

I can´t believe Hermione dumped me!

I mean I´m supposed to be extremely irresistible...you know, the scar turns girls on...

The whole fighting wounds thing?

Its not exactly as if I liked her anyway...

Oh great! Here she comes.

Maybe she couldn´t stay away from the mountains attached to my arms.. ;)

´´Hey...back so soon?´´ I try.

´´No, you poll!´´"She retaliates.

´´Poll?´´

´´Pig and troll...Malfoy told me it was the latest insult going around...´´

´´Okay...sure...why are you here then?´´

´´ You are good at creating distractions, right?´´

´´Yeah...why?´´

´´You need to go make one...outside Rons room...´´

´´Why?´´

´´I´m...going to...pull a prank? Yeah, I am going to pull a prank on him...´´

´´Great! I´m on my way!´´

´´Thanks Harry.´´

A prank on Ron! This is going to be well funny!

**Ron´s POV**

Oh...My life sucks...Maybe I should go talk to Hermione, but she would probably reject me and tell me to go to a shop and get a life...

**Random loud noises outside**

´´BLOODY HELL!´´ I shout, jumping up from my sofa.

´´Roonny! Where art thou?´´ I hear Harry´s voice from outside.

What the hell is he doing?

´´You okay Harry?´´

´´Come out! I´ve got to show you something!´´

´´Well, okay.´´

Ahh! What is this! Is this a bag...on my head!

´´Harry! What the hell!´´

´´Welcome to...Hell?´´

**Hermione POV**

Okay...so Harry got rid of Ron...

Now all I need is some hair.

Where to find? Where to find?

A brush!

But Ron doesn´t brush his hair...

His pillow!

I´ll just go and get a strand of hair and leave.

Quietly...There!

I see one!

´´Hermione? What are you doing...?´´ Ron says.

Shiz! What is he doing here!

What am I going to do?

Well, I´m here to get some of his hair to seduce him...

Maybe I could just try without the potion?

What have I got to lose?

´´Waiting for you...´´ I say in what I thought was a sexy voice.

´´Why?´´

I start walking towards him...

**Ron´s POV **

OMGOMGOMGOMG!

She wants me!

I guess I´m not the ugly person I thought I was!

I must be really hot!

. . .

**You like?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:So, I've decided to change the style a bit... their thoughts will be in italics and their actions will be in normal writing... :)**

**Hermione's POV**

I grip his shirt and start pushing him towards a wall.

_That's what usually happens...right? The whole wall thing?_

_Oh gosh...I hope he can't hear my heart._

**Ron's POV**

_OMGOMGOMGOMG!_

_Ahhh!_

**Hermione's POV**

His back finally hits the wall...quite hard actually...

_I hope I haven't hurt him._

_Now what?_

_Shizzlepops!_

_Um...kissing?_

_How..._

I go for it anyway.

I put my head against his, teasing him.

I move closer...

**Ron's POV**

_OMGOMGOMG!_

**Hermione's POV**

Our lips finally touch.

_Am I doing it right?_

His lips part and I deepen the kiss.

_Ohh! He tastes like...Chocolate!_

We are moving in sync now.

My hands slide up to his hair as he slides his hands around my waist.

_To the left, to the left!_

_To the right, to the right!_

His tongue enters my mouth and we are full on french kissing...

**Ron's POV**

_OMGOMGOMGOMG!_

**Harry's POV**

I leave the library, after finishing my Potions homework.

_Ah! Finished! Now for a nice sleep._

_I hope Hermione isn't angry that Ron got out so quickly, but he was about to punch me._

_And NOTHING can happen to this face!_

I enter the room and see something that will scar me for life...

Hermione and Ron...eating each others faces.

"Is this a bad time? Should I come back later?"

_They didn't even hear me!_

_This is discusting!_

"People! My eyes!"

"Oh Voldemort's Nipples!" Ron says.

Hermione looks flushed and she is breathing heavily.

Gosh...She really is hot!

Maybe I shouldn't of let her go...

"Harry! Why are you here!" Hermione asks, appalled.

"Uhh...I live here?"

"Oh yeah, right...BYE!"

She runs out the room, quite fast actually.

"Her-ahh!Harry! You twit!" Ron says.

"What! If I _knew_ you wantedto be on '16 and Pregnant' I would of left you."

I snigger.

"Oh shut up Harry! You're just jealous!"

"Yeah, actually I am! Now that I've seen how hot Hermione actually is, I have decided that I want her..."

"Well, that isn't going to happen...now is it?"

"We'll see..." I relply, slyly.

"You really want to do this?"

"Yeah! Actually, I do!"

"Okay then! You go for it, but she will never fall for it!"

"Is that a dare?"

"You could call it that..."

I leave the room to go devise some plans.

_This is going to be a piece of cake!_

_No-one can resist the sexyness of this beast!_

…

**You like?**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
